Razor (Eruowoodian band)
Not to be confused with the Canadian band of the same name. 'Razor '''is an Eruowoodian glam metal band, formed in 1982. The band is built on brother-sister team Amy and James Hill. Their 1983 self-titled debut album is their highest-selling to date, selling over 500,000 copies world-wide. During their heyday, Razor was one of the hottest bands to come out of Eurowood, and are often considered a favorite among some metal enthusiasts. History Formation and The Razor Blades (1978-1980) Twins Amy Louise and James Flint Hill (b. 1959) grew up in Eruowood City, and around the time they were teenagers, glam metal and hard rock bands were booming. According to James, "Amy would go to school, and then come home with about a dozen Van Halen 45s." During the summer, the siblings spent most of their time listening to their records on the beach. While at a nearby garage sale, Amy spotted some old recording equipment that reportedly belonged to an unknown indie band. Eventually the two would make demos under the moniker The Razor Blades. Drummer and keyboardist Andrew Gomez and bassist David Suzuki would later join the duo. The band was popular locally, and were a popular choice at backyard parties. The band were discovered during a party at a squat in an abandoned by a undercover El Kadsreian Melody talent scout, and wound up making a deal with the label. Name change (1981) Eventually, when the time came to record their first album, their label El Kadsreian Melody suggested the band change their name to "something more metal". After some considering, the band decided to shorten their name from ''The Razor Blades ''to simply ''Razor. Amy would be credited for saying "Razor. Razor. It gets straight to the point. It was perfect!" Razor ''(1983) The band's first album, the self-titled ''Razor, would be released on August 18, 1983 on El Kadsreian Melody. The album was a smash-hit, and it would become the band's best-selling record. As one Eruowoodian music critic put it: The album sported the Billboard ''Top 100 single "I Just Wanna Feel It" which hit number 6 on the chart. Another single, the power ballad "To You" became a fan-favorite but failed to chart. Many critics compared the songs on the album to that of other acts such as Judas Priest and Van Halen. The album's success cemented their popularity among metal fans. Worldwide fame and ''Razor2 ''(1984) Razor eventually became popular worldwide, with several tours under their belt. To capitalize on their success, the band rush-released their second album, ''Razor2, in 1984. Reception to the album was mixed. One critic writing for Rolling Stone ER ''said that "while their debut showed off their sound perfectly, ''Razor2 ''just falls flat. It's rather boring." Despite mixed reviews, the song "The Clock Ticks" received much radio airplay and while it was not released as a single, it is considered the album's hit. Amy Hill commented on the album's critical reception by saying: Hiatus, solo careers and ''O1CU812! (1984-1988) After the release of Razor2, Elektra Records (the band's label outside the Vlokozu Union) said that the band would go on a 3-year hiatus, not touring or recording. During this downtime, Amy Hill released her first solo album, titled Awakening, on November 14, 1986. This was the first solo record from a member of Razor. In 1988, the band released their third studio album, OICU812!. Reception to the album was mixed, but not as mixed as that of Razor2. The album was the first Razor album to score more than one hit - "Unleashed" became a hit on the Eruowoodian Billboard Top 100, clocking in at #7, while "Jealousy" clocked in at #13. The band would be featured in the 1988 rockumentary film Stars of Vlokozuian Rock, which also featured other popular Vlokozuian acts such as Rinava and The Given Takers. Razor4, But Suddenly..., and Gomez' death (1989-1992) One year later in 1989, Razor4 was released. This album scored no hit singles, and received extremely negative reception. James Hill expressed his feelings for the album in a 2006 interview, saying: Some critics have gone as far as to say it is Razor's worst album, and one of the worst hard rock albums of all time. On July 18, 1990, the band would release But Suddenly... The album, in heavy contrast to Razor4, garnered favorable reception. "(All My) Shattered Dreams" was the album's biggest hit, and would quickly become a Eruowoodian FM staple. At this time, the band also released Greatest Hits, a compilation of the band's hits from 1983 to 1990. But Suddenly... would be the last album to feature original keyboardist/percussionist Andrew Gomez before he died of carbon monoxide poisoning on September 13, 1990. An entire tribute concert was held in his honor, which featured Razor, as well as several other popular acts. Floating Under The Radar,'' Sharp Objects and breakup (1993-1996) Following the death of Gomez, Amy and James would hire El Kadsreian indie musician Sam Wolf as his replacement. ''Floating Under The Radar ''would be released on January 26, 1993 to a very positive reception, but critics still felt that it was not up to the standards of their debut. "The Inner Mechanisms: Part 1 & 2", a 2-part glam anthem, was the album's hit, although it clocked in at #44 on the ''Billboard Top 100, making it only a minor one. "I'm Never Givin' Up", the album's power ballad, was also a modest hit, but was not released as a single. Following the promotional tour for The Radar, the band's popularity declined. However, the band felt that they had one more album left in them. Sharp Objects, the band's final album to date, was released on April 30, 1994. The album would receive critical acclaim, with one critic saying "Sharp Objects ''is almost a glam-metal masterpiece. Great tones, smooth finish, and a perfect farewell for Razor." The band would go on to have the self-proclaimed ''Sharpest Farewell Tour Ever ''(which was presented by Theorysonic) before finally splitting in 1996. Post-breakup (1996-2003) Following the breakup, The Hills would go on to do several other projects. James Hill would go on to his own solo work, most notably the album ''Just A Matter Of Time, released in 1999. Amy Hill would release another solo album, titled Rehab, in 2001. Revival, and resurgence in popularity (2004-present) In 2004, Razor held a 50-date reunion tour. This brought the band back together, and much to the band's surprise, introduced the band to a new generation. The band has toured ever since. Amy Hill said in a 2019 interview with Loudwire that there is a possibility of a new Razor album, albeit a very slim chance of one happening. Discography Studio albums *''Razor (1983) *''Razor2 (1984) *''OICU812! (1988) *''Razor4 ''(1989) *''But Suddenly... ''(1990) *''Floating Under The Radar ''(1993) *''Sharp Objects ''(1994) Compilations * ''Greatest Hits ''(1990) Live albums * ''Razor LIVE (1988) * ''Sharpest Farewell Tour Ever ''(1994) Filmography * ''Stars of Vlokozuian Rock ''(1988) * ''Razor's Sharpest Farewell Tour Ever Presented by Theorysonic ''(1995) Category:Eruowood Category:Fictional bands Category:1982 establishments Category:1996 disestablishments Category:2004 establishments Category:Razor (band) Category:El Kadsreian Melody Category:Bands